The goal of this program of research is to expand the data base for evaluating the influence of alcohol-state changes and emotional or mood changes which occur between the storage and retrieval of a memory. More specifically, our concern is the influence on retention of the similarity between a person's internal (e.g., alcohol, emotional) contextual state during learning and that during a latter retention test. This issue has received relatively little empirical study with humans despite its implications for elucidating etiological factors in alcoholism, variations in intoxicated behavior, and cues toward treatment. Individual experiments are designed to provide information about the following topics and issues: 1) Analyses of the apparent "immunity" of recognition performance to alcohol state-dependent learning procedures; 2) The use of drug-discrimination procedures to explore parameters of the alcohol state; 3) Successful manipulation of affective or emotional states in the laboratory to effect contexts influencing learning and retention; 4) An exploration of hitherto neglected subject characteristics related to likelihood and extent of manifestations of state-dependent performance; 5) Analyses of other variables, e.g., time-of-day, regarding their little-known interactive influence on alcohol state.